Shennanigans
by Hella-venger
Summary: The Freelancers aren't all doom and gloom. Every group has moments of silliness, and they're no exception. Series of oneshots. Multiple parings and Brotps.


Notes: My first Red Vs Blue Fic. Just started to get back into the series again and I'm once again a fanatic about it.

Disclaimer: Not gonna lie, sucks having to say that I don't own Red Vs Blue.

* * *

"_It will be perfect." _

York was not the kind of person you would call a genius.

Sure, he was smart and he, allegedly, knew locks. But he wasn't a brilliant thinker.

"Until now." York stated this out loud. He got like this when he was excited. Especially about Carolina.

"You have no sense of romance. It's like you just pop into the mess hall with two burgers and think it's a romantic date."

Now, while Carolina was hardly a diehard wooer, she did have a point. York wouldn't really put too much thought into his actions towards Carolina as of late.

"I've gotten sloppy." The highest male on the leading board continued his running commentary of himself. "I've been taking her for granted. Can't keep treating a girl like Carolina that way."

He had spent days pondering ways on how to prove his girlfriend wrong. He had asked most of his fellow Freelancers for advice.

Except Maine.

And South.

And C.T.

And Wash.

And Tex.

Ok, he asked a grand total of three out of 50 of the Freelancers.

Florida was his usual self.

"Just sit down little Carolina and tell her how much you love, respect and value your relationship. Oh, and while you're at it, tell your fellow teammates the same. I just know that all Maine needs is a big group hug from the gang."

York quickly left before Florida could go any further with his help. The last time anyone initiated physical contact with Maine was when the Medic was pulling a knife out of his body.

Carolina knew how much she was to York. He thought telling her something she already knew wouldn't be enough.

North was up next. He wasn't sure why he hadn't gone to him first.

"Ya' gotta go for something personal. You have to show that you been listening and remembered everything she told you about herself." This advice made a bit more sense to him than Florida's.

York was on his way out when his ear picked up North's last words of wisdom.

"It doesn't hurt if it's a bit stupid too. Girls like a guy who goes a little cuko around them."

If York had trouble finding a plan, it had just ran up into his face and screamed aloud.

"Stupid. Well, I got that in spades."

It was something he believed would please Caroline to no limit. She was always going on about how they never had any space of their own. Every living quarter's contained two Freelancers each. But, after a prank that got out of hand, the Director had forbidden any Freelancers to go into any apartments besides their own. For added measure, he switched each of their rooms to make sure no one knew where the others resided.

Granted, it was mostly Wash and York's fault. How were they supposed to know that the shaving cream bomb would react with Wyoming's time armor enhancement?

But that's all water under the holo-bridge of the Mother of Creation.

So, Carolina and York had lost both their private spots. It was against all rules and regulations for them to fraternize in either of their rooms. It would be quite stupid to do so.

Lucky for York, stupid was what he was going for.

He had asked for Delta to give him some silence that night. York would make it up to his A.I. later.

York had gone to the resident sneak of the project.

Wyoming.

He wasn't quite sure if Wyoming was over the prank, but the sniper seemed to be quite agreeable about the whole thing.

It was no secret that Wyoming had been gathering information about each and every one of his teammates. It didn't seem to be about blackmail, he more just did it out of sheer curiosity.

If anyone knew where Carolina lived, it was the man with the magnificent mustache.

And Wyoming delivered. He even gave York some tips on how to avoid the cameras.

So, York had gathered his equipment for the night. He decided to go full on cheesy, heart pillow and all.

York reached the quarters. It looked just like the others. Probably helped the confusion the Director intended for.

For once, his lock picking skills succeeded. He knew no one would be home. Carolina and whoever her roommate was. It was completely depopulated.

He held a red, frilly blanket to replace the uniformed grey one that all Freelancers had within their rooms. York took the pillow from the top of the bed and replaced it with his heart shaped one. To finish it off, he placed the chocolates at the foot of the bed.

Oh, and he had stripped down to nothing.

York got comfortable on the bed and waited.

And waited.

Annnnnnnd waited.

Finally, after nearly dozing off, he heard the door open.

York propped himself into the most seductive position he could manage.

It was a surprise when he heard the T.V in the room flick on.

"What's she doing?" It was about two A.M and Carolina was returning from a mission that day. Nothing dangerous, just tiring. He expected her to be going straight into her bed when she got home.

Hopefully into his arms as well.

"_Wait. Does she know I'm here?" _

The more he ran it through his head, the more it made sense. Wyoming might have been planning this. Tell him where to go and then turn around a tell Carolina what York was planning. It would be payback for the prank York and Wash pulled.

Carolina was probably just messing with him. She would come in eventually, but he was counting on the surprise on being a big part of it.

A sly smirk appeared on his face as he got up. He could just walk out, naked except for the hearts pillow covering his private zone, and startle his girlfriend. It would be perfect. Plus, it would ruin Wyoming's revenge plan.

York crept out the door and snuck up. He could make out a shape on the couch, the back of which faced the first bedroom.

It was too dark to make out the features, but he could tell there was helmet on his victim.

The one sighted man's hand slipped over the unwitting Freelancer's helmet.

"Behind you, Sweetie."

He was rewarded for this remark, by being flung over the couch through a table.

Once the pain subsided, York opened his eyes.

It was at that moment that it came back to him that Carolina had a roommate.

York managed a nervous smile that was heavily tinged with fear.

"Hey, Maine."

* * *

So, what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this fic.

Please read and review. Thanks for taking the time to view.


End file.
